Multi-line addressing techniques for liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have been described, for example in US2004/150608, US2002/158832 and US2002/083655, for reducing power consumption and increasing the relatively slow response rate of LCDs. However these techniques are not suitable for OLED displays because of differences stemming from the fundamental difference between OLEDs and LCDs that the former is an emissive technology whereas the latter is a form of modulator. Furthermore, an OLED provides a substantially linear response with applied current and whereas an LCD cell has a non-linear response which varies according to the RMS (root-mean-square) value of the applied voltage.